A WLCSP structure is used as one of the package structures for semiconductor components of electronic products. Increased number of input-output (I/O) electrical contacts combined with increased demands for high performance integrated circuits (ICs) has led to the development of fan-out type WLCSP structures enabling larger pitches of bumps for the I/O electrical contacts.